This invention relates generally to a compressor assembly process and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for installing elastomeric grommets in the base of a compressor.
It is customary in the design of air conditioning systems to mount the refrigerant compressor to the base pan of the condensing or outdoor unit. In such an installation, it is desirable to dampen the vibrations that are caused by operation of the compressor. This is generally accomplished with elastomeric grommets that are placed between the base of the compressor and the base pan to which it is mounted. Since the mounting bolts can also act to transfer these vibrations to the base pan, it is preferable that the elastomeric grommets pass through the openings in the base of the compressor and include a collar or head on the upper end thereof such that when the mounting bolts are placed through the center of the grommets, the head of the mounting bolts rests on the elastomeric collar of the grommet. In this way, the compressor is entirely isolated from any metal-to-metal connection between the compressor base and the base pan.
Heretofore, elastomeric grommets were manually inserted into the mounting holes of the compressor base assembly. This was recognized as being labor intensive and a time consuming process, since only a single grommet was installed at a time. Further, when performed in this manner, the process tends to be arduous for the installer since the grommets are preferably sized so as to have a tight fit relationship within the compressor base.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for the installation of elastomeric grommets into compressor base openings.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for reducing the time that is required for installing elastomeric grommets into compressor base openings.
Yet, another object of the present invention is the provision for a method and apparatus for installing grommets into compressor base openings in an automated fashion.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for installing elastomeric grommets into a compressor base opening in an economical and efficient manner.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.